A Forbidden Act
by scalesinthesilvermoonlight
Summary: Sharon den Adel is soon turning eighteen, and she is to be wed to Timo Turunen, a noble man, as it is tradition in noble families in the middle ages. But Sharon desires no part in this forced marriage. Someone else has her attention. Someone she regrets to have ever laid eyes upon.
1. The Noble's Arrival

After talking a little but mostly sitting in silence, Sharon and Tarja finally went to bed, with only one word, goodnight. For some reason Sharon had enjoyed the evening, although the brunette hadn't been very social. She had spent most of the time looking at Tarja's features. She was surprised as she realised that, if she closed her eyes, she could see every little detail of the young woman's face. It didn't often happen, in fact it had never happened before. She thought for a moment. She wanted to draw her. She had never been very good at drawing, but this time she could picture it so well, maybe... With a surge of inspiration, she hurried and took an old bit of paper from her desk drawer. She took some piece of chalk, and sat down. She lit a candle and started drawing. Slowly, with each curve, Tarja's face was created. Each detail was carefully placed, from each strand of hair to the highlits in the eyes. About half an hour later, she was finished. The brunette held the drawing just under the flickering candle light. It looked exactly ilke Tarja. Sharon smiled and lay the piece of paper on the desk.

Sharon got changed into her nightgown, having a little difficulties with the unlacing of her corset, but she managed. She carefully placed her dress on her chair, and slid herself under her cold covers. She immediately closed her eyes, tired as she was. But she couldn't sleep. Her mind wandered to Tarja again. _Stop it!_ Sharon told herself. But there was nothing to it. She just kept thinking about the woman she had just met. She thought about her parents' attitude towards her, and thought about her own attitude towards Sharon. Pondering on whether she should go to her the next day, Sharon finally fell asleep.

The next day, she was woken by her chambersmaid, as usual.

"Milday?" she heard the voice through the door. "Myes, what is it?" Sharon mumbled, barely audible.

Sophie opened the door.

"Milday, it is time for you to get up." The brunette groaned and slowly sat up.

She opened her eyes widly and rubbed them then cleared her throat.

"Sophie, today's schedule?" Sharon asked as she got up and prepared herself.

She took her underwear in the wardrobe and went behind the folding screen.

"I believe your father has organised a lunch outdoors, milday. With the Turunens."

At the mention of the name, Sharon's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't know why. It frightened her. She swallowed and cleared her throat once more.

"Then?"

There was a silence as Sophie tried remembering the events.

"A ride in the woods, milady. With the Turunens, again."

Sharon's breathing quickened as she imagined the ride in the woods. Why? She didn't understand.

"Tell me, Sophie, do you know how long Tar- I mean, the Turunens are staying?"

Sophie sighed.

"I don't know, milday."

Sharon could hear the smile of complicity in her voice, and she frowned.

"Why are you lying, Sophie?" She chuckled as she knew Sophie would turn red from embarassment.

"Milady, I am no-" She started.

"Oh, I'm only joking, Sophie."

She wasn't really, but she didn't want to make her feel uneasy. She finished putting on her underwear and long skirt.

"Here, can you help me with the corset?"

Sophie nodded, still feeling guilty.

Later in the day, Sharon was playing the violin in the gardens, her long black hair blowing in the wind. Both of her arms were high up, and her fingers delicately doing their work on the fragile strings. It made a melodic sound, almost nostalgic. She finished on one long note, and opened her eyes. That's when she noticed Tarja, sat on a bench, watching her. Sharon carefully put her violin away, took the case and went to see Tarja. She sat next to her and put her case on her lap. Again, no one said a word, and there was utter silence, except for the singing of birds and rushing of water. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, which wasn't much, when Sharon's father came to get them.

"We're leaving for lunch. Are you ready?" He looked at Sharon's dress. "Sharon, didn't Sophie tell you? We're going to ride..." He sighed.

"Oh I know, I've got something underneath." Sharon answered, smiling.

Soon they were all on horseback, Sharon riding her black mare, Xandria. The Turunens had borrowed horses from the den Adels, but apparently Tarja had been forced to ride a smaller horse, a grumpy one, that really wasn't kind. Sharon felt sorry for her but Tarja didn't make any comment about it. Sophie also came, as she was to serve all of the nobles at lunch. She was supposed to walk, but Sharon had given her a horse.

When they finally arrived to destination, Sharon got down from her horse gracefully and gave the reins to Sophie, who tied all the horses up. She went to her father, quickly eyeing Tarja. She seemed to have trouble getting off her horse so Sharon went to her and gave her her hand. As Tarja took hold of it, Sharon felt a shiver run down her spine. She tried to keep the same emotion but apparently wasn't very good at it as Tarja looked deep in her eyes with an expression of wonder. Tarja slowly got down on her horse, but Sharon didn't let go. She didn't want to let go of that hand, she wanted to feel its smooth skin and delicate fingers forever. It was the first time she had ever felt something like this.

"Sharon..." Tarja groaned.

Unconsciously, Sharon had tightened her grip. She instantly let go, eyes wde.

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't realise-"

"Sharon, my dear, come with us!" Jan called from further away.

The brunette flicked her eyes towards Tarja, embarassed, and walked away, leaving Tarja alone with a sense of guilt.

"Yes, father?" she asked as she appproached the man.

He got closer to her and spoke quietly.

"I've seen you talk or stay with Tarja, but I haven't seen you with Timo. Or Toni. Don't you want to meet them?"

Sharon frowned.

"Father, I know their names, and their ranking, do I need to know more?" she simply asked.

Jan sighed.

"Very well, if you do not wish to speak to them, I won't force you. But it's for your sake." He walked away to talk to Teuvo and Marjatta.

About an hour later, they had all eaten, served by a delighted Sophie. Sharon had sat away from Tarja, still embarassed from her earlier actions. Sharon looked at her father and saw him whispering to Timo, who nodded and stodd up. He came towards Sharon.

"Milady."

He held out his hand to help her get up but she stood up without his hand, knowing something was going on. He retrieved his hand, seeming a little offended.

"May I speak with you, Milady?" Sharon frowned.

"If you consider it necessary."

Timo walked away, followed by Sharon. She didn't know where he was leading her, and she kept a sharp eye out. Soon they were in the middle of a clearing, and Sharon looked around. When she looked back at Timo, he was knelt down in front of her.

"What are you-"

"Sharon den Adel, daughter of Jan den Adel and Anika den Adel... Will you be my wife?"

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	2. Hold My Hand

After talking a little but mostly sitting in silence, Sharon and Tarja finally went to bed, with only one word, goodnight. For some reason Sharon had enjoyed the evening, although the brunette hadn't been very social. She had spent most of the time looking at Tarja's features. She was surprised as she realised that, if she closed her eyes, she could see every little detail of the young woman's face. It didn't often happen, in fact it had never happened before. She thought for a moment. She wanted to draw her. She had never been very good at drawing, but this time she could picture it so well, maybe... With a surge of inspiration, she hurried and took an old bit of paper from her desk drawer. She took some piece of chalk, and sat down. She lit a candle and started drawing. Slowly, with each curve, Tarja's face was created. Each detail was carefully placed, from each strand of hair to the highlits in the eyes. About half an hour later, she was finished. The brunette held the drawing just under the flickering candle light. It looked exactly ilke Tarja. Sharon smiled and lay the piece of paper on the desk.

Sharon got changed into her nightgown, having a little difficulties with the unlacing of her corset, but she managed. She carefully placed her dress on her chair, and slid herself under her cold covers. She immediately closed her eyes, tired as she was. But she couldn't sleep. Her mind wandered to Tarja again. _Stop it!_ Sharon told herself. But there was nothing to it. She just kept thinking about the woman she had just met. She thought about her parents' attitude towards her, and thought about her own attitude towards Sharon. Pondering on whether she should go to her the next day, Sharon finally fell asleep.

The next day, she was woken by her chambersmaid, as usual.

"Milday?" she heard the voice through the door. "Myes, what is it?" Sharon mumbled, barely audible.

Sophie opened the door.

"Milday, it is time for you to get up." The brunette groaned and slowly sat up.

She opened her eyes widly and rubbed them then cleared her throat.

"Sophie, today's schedule?" Sharon asked as she got up and prepared herself.

She took her underwear in the wardrobe and went behind the folding screen.

"I believe your father has organised a lunch outdoors, milday. With the Turunens."

At the mention of the name, Sharon's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't know why. It frightened her. She swallowed and cleared her throat once more.

"Then?"

There was a silence as Sophie tried remembering the events.

"A ride in the woods, milady. With the Turunens, again."

Sharon's breathing quickened as she imagined the ride in the woods. Why? She didn't understand.

"Tell me, Sophie, do you know how long Tar- I mean, the Turunens are staying?"

Sophie sighed.

"I don't know, milday."

Sharon could hear the smile of complicity in her voice, and she frowned.

"Why are you lying, Sophie?" She chuckled as she knew Sophie would turn red from embarassment.

"Milady, I am no-" She started.

"Oh, I'm only joking, Sophie."

She wasn't really, but she didn't want to make her feel uneasy. She finished putting on her underwear and long skirt.

"Here, can you help me with the corset?"

Sophie nodded, still feeling guilty.

Later in the day, Sharon was playing the violin in the gardens, her long black hair blowing in the wind. Both of her arms were high up, and her fingers delicately doing their work on the fragile strings. It made a melodic sound, almost nostalgic. She finished on one long note, and opened her eyes. That's when she noticed Tarja, sat on a bench, watching her. Sharon carefully put her violin away, took the case and went to see Tarja. She sat next to her and put her case on her lap. Again, no one said a word, and there was utter silence, except for the singing of birds and rushing of water. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, which wasn't much, when Sharon's father came to get them.

"We're leaving for lunch. Are you ready?" He looked at Sharon's dress. "Sharon, didn't Sophie tell you? We're going to ride..." He sighed.

"Oh I know, I've got something underneath." Sharon answered, smiling.

Soon they were all on horseback, Sharon riding her black mare, Xandria. The Turunens had borrowed horses from the den Adels, but apparently Tarja had been forced to ride a smaller horse, a grumpy one, that really wasn't kind. Sharon felt sorry for her but Tarja didn't make any comment about it. Sophie also came, as she was to serve all of the nobles at lunch. She was supposed to walk, but Sharon had given her a horse.

When they finally arrived to destination, Sharon got down from her horse gracefully and gave the reins to Sophie, who tied all the horses up. She went to her father, quickly eyeing Tarja. She seemed to have trouble getting off her horse so Sharon went to her and gave her her hand. As Tarja took hold of it, Sharon felt a shiver run down her spine. She tried to keep the same emotion but apparently wasn't very good at it as Tarja looked deep in her eyes with an expression of wonder. Tarja slowly got down on her horse, but Sharon didn't let go. She didn't want to let go of that hand, she wanted to feel its smooth skin and delicate fingers forever. It was the first time she had ever felt something like this.

"Sharon..." Tarja groaned.

Unconsciously, Sharon had tightened her grip. She instantly let go, eyes wde.

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't realise-"

"Sharon, my dear, come with us!" Jan called from further away.

The brunette flicked her eyes towards Tarja, embarassed, and walked away, leaving Tarja alone with a sense of guilt.

"Yes, father?" she asked as she appproached the man.

He got closer to her and spoke quietly.

"I've seen you talk or stay with Tarja, but I haven't seen you with Timo. Or Toni. Don't you want to meet them?"

Sharon frowned.

"Father, I know their names, and their ranking, do I need to know more?" she simply asked.

Jan sighed.

"Very well, if you do not wish to speak to them, I won't force you. But it's for your sake." He walked away to talk to Teuvo and Marjatta.

About an hour later, they had all eaten, served by a delighted Sophie. Sharon had sat away from Tarja, still embarassed from her earlier actions. Sharon looked at her father and saw him whispering to Timo, who nodded and stodd up. He came towards Sharon.

"Milday."

He held out his hand to help her get up but she stood up without his hand, knowing something was going on. He retrieved his hand, seeming a little offended.

"May I speak with you, Milady?" Sharon frowned.

"If you consider it necessary."

Timo walked away, followed by Sharon. She didn't know where he was leading her, and she kept a sharp eye out. Soon they were in the middle of a clearing, and Sharon looked around. When she looked back at Timo, he was knelt down in front of her.

"What are you-"

"Sharon den Adel, daughter of Jan den Adel and Anika den Adel... Will you be my wife?"

 **Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Broken

Sharon was speechless. In front of her, a young man, knelt down had just.. Proposed? Was this really happening? The brunette felt herself redden. Her first thought was "Is this a dream?" and her next thought went to Tarja, no matter how she tried not thinking about her. She didn't know what to say.

"Timo, I..." She started, breathing heavily.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Timo was looking at her with an expression of hope, and... passion. Somehow she felt he alone hadn't organized this. It wasn't a coincidence that the Turunens had come just a day before. She breathed in.

"I need to think about it." She said, taking a few steps back, nearly stumbling over a buried root.

Suddenly she couldn't hold his gaze anymore and ran. She didn't know where, she just ran. She didn't feel anything, she couldn't feel her legs, not even the wind blowing against herself. She had only one thought, one name : _Tarja_. It kept going through her mind, repeating itself until her lips moved with it. _Tarja. Tarja. Tarja._ She repeated it until the word itself didn't mean anything, only a feeling accompanied it. She didn't know that feeling, had never experienced it before. Once again, it frightened her.

When she was finally out of breath she stopped running. She panted, sweat pouring down her forehead. She found a log that seemed dry and weakly sat on it. She clenched her fists, and after a few minutes of interior fighting, she gave in. Gave in to the tears. They rolled down her cheeks, and fell onto her lap. She tried to be quiet, but she couldn't. She sobbed, tasting salted water on her lips. Sharon buried her face in her hands to hide her red and swollen eyes. Her makeup went into her eyes and on her cheeks. She was a sobbing mess. She didn't even know why. Well, a man had just proposed to her unexpectedly, but there was something more... _Tarja_.

"Shut up!" She yelled at herself, confused and lost in her feelings. "Shut up, just SHUT UP!" Her voice broke. " _Shut up..._ " she whispered, tilting to the side until she was lying on the log, rolled up in a ball.

She must have had fallen asleep for when she woke up, Tarja was besides her, saying her name.

"Sharon, wake up. Sharon." Her smooth voice called.

It sounded like a song to Sharon's ears. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. Her makeup was everywhere but at least her tears had dried and she wasn't so red anymore. Tarja stayed silent, not asking any questions. Sharon couldn't be more glad. The last thing she wanted was to explain everything. It seemed like Tarja just _knew_ how Sharon felt. They looked at eachother and Sharon nodded, getting back up.

"I know. They're waiting for me..."

Sharon followed Tarja back to the clearing where everyone was. She couldn't see either Timo or Teuvo. They were most probably talking. About her. Her father stared at her with a sense of... shame. She couldn't bear it and looked away. As if they had all talked, everyone got on their horse, after Sophie had finished tidying up. The return was utterly silent, and the long ride was cancelled. They all thought it was best for everyone. Sharon was glad. She was exhausted after such a surge of emotions. They rode in silence and arrived at the castle about ten minutes later. Sharon got off her mare, and weakly gave the reins to Sophie, who looked at her, her eyes full of sorrow and pity. Sophie genuinely felt sad for her lady. Sharon smiled at her sadly and walked away as if the whole weight of the world was on her shoulders. She didn't dare look at Tarja although she could feel her gleaming and perfect eyes on her. She bit her cheek to not turn around and walk to her. She walked on, slowly, and reached her chambers, ignoring Sophie's call to come back.

Confusion. Misunderstanding. Sorrow. Fear. A knock on the door. Helplessne- Another knock. Sharon hadn't heard the first one. She wanted to ignore the second. She would have stayed where she was, rolled up on her bed, if the intruder hadn't persisted.

"Come in..." she said weakly.

The door creaked open, and Sharon heard the steps of a woman. Good. It couldn't be Timo or her father. But it could be... Her breathing intensified.

"Milady?"

Sophie. The brunette breathed out, relaxing.

"Milady, your father wishes to speak with you, Milady."

Sharon clenched her teeth and sat up all of a sudden.

"I get it! Stop saying 'Milady', I get it, okay?!"

Sophie widened her eyes and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Mi- I'm sorry..."

Sharon breathed out, trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, I'm just.. Tired, that's all."

Sophie nodded, a little frightened and walked out of the room discreetly.

"No, father. I won't. I can't."

Jan was furious. His face was red, and his veins could be seen on his temples, pulsing.

"Why not!?"

There was some silence, for a moment.

"Because... _I don't love him_."She whispered.

"For goodness' sake, speak louder child!" Jan yelled.

Sharon clenched her teth and her fists, gathering all her courage.

"I don't love him, father."

Suddenly Jan started laughing and he approached his face just a few centimetres from hers.

"You think I loved your mother when we married? You really think so?" He took a few stepsback and started circling his daughter. "No, I did not. Now I do, because we have been together for so many years. And that is _exactly_ what will happen with Timo and yourself."

He had calmed himself a little. Sharon shook her head slowly, though it lacked of conviction. She knew she would never love Timo, but her strength and courage was gone.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Jan looked at her and walked to her. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Sharon. You're my only child, my beloved daughter, and I love you more than anything." he murmured.

 _No. Fight the tears. You can do it. Fight them._ And she did. She had to keep her dignity and not break down. She took a step away from her father, her jaw moving as she clenched her teeth.

"I'll think about it, my Lord." She bowed and walked away, her fists still clenched, a ball in her throat.

It was only when Sharon sat down on her bed that she realised she had been holding her breath ever since she left her father. She breathed out slowly, then in again. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Repeat. She eventually calmed herself down completely and didn't have to fight back the tears anymore. She let herself fall back against her smooth pillow, and thought. perhaps her father was right. Maybe she was better off marrying Timo. Maybe she would learn to love him... Somewhere in her heart she knew that was a lie. She would never love him. She didn't know why. He was handsome, kind... But she just wouldn't. She sighed loudly. Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier until she finally fell asleep.

She woke up about an hour later, hearing a knock at her door. Again. This time, the person came in without waiting for a response. Sophie. Again. Sharon glared at her.

"My father wants to speak with me again, am I wrong?"

Sophie looked down.

"No, milady. I came for myself, to talk to you. To see how you were."

Sharon was taken aback by that response. She didn't expect it and it touched her that Sophie was worried.

"Oh... Thank you... I'm fine now, though. I've had some sleep and I'm less stressed."

Sophie nodded. Suddenly she looked embarassed.

"Milady, can I give you my opinion on this matter...? (Sharon nodded.) I think... I think you should accept the young lord's proposal. He is a noble after all, and nobles marry other nobles. He's also handsome, and seems like a nice man. I know you'll learn to appreciate him. Perhaps not love him but... Appreciate him."

Sharon nodded slowly.

"Maybe you're right, Sophie, maybe... But I have to think about it." Sophie nodded and walked out of the room silently.

After some time of consideration, Sharon finally came to a conclusion. As unpleasant as it was, it had to be done. She had to ensure the legacy of her family. Her desicion was made. She would marry Timo.


	4. Decisions and Fears

Sharon was running, out of breath. She didn't know who, when, or where she was. She just ran. Her legs were at full speed. Suddenly she was in a clearing. The sun shone through the trees, and she wasn't running anymore. Her breath was back, as if she had never run. She felt happy, at peace. The sky darkened, and that feeling fade away, replaced by a sense of fear. She heard a sound behind her, and quickly turned around, ready to run. A man was coming out from the darkness of the trees. He had shhort and brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. A smile was inmprinted on his pale lips. Timo. In a split second, he was holding Sharon's hands, making her body arch.

"What are you-"

He muted her with a cloth. He had an evil grin on his face. Still holding her, he slowly put his other hand behind him and took out something silver. Glistening. Sharp. Deadly.

Sharon sat up in her bed, covered in cold sweat. Her breath was erratic, and her face wet from tears. She rubbed her swollen eyes. The young woman tried to steady her breath. After a few minutes she finally calmed down but she still couldn't sleep. She lit the candle on the side of her bed and got up, wobbling a little. She stayed where she was for a few seconds, getting her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Breathing quietly, she walked slowly out of her room without a sound. She walked down the corridoor, looking behind her to check if anyone was following her. She didn't even know where she was going. She just.. Needed to think. Her desicion was made about the marriage, and she couldn't change it. But she still needed to think. About the consequences, and her feelings. Feelings? She had none. None for Timo, but... _No, don't think about it._ _Don't think about her._ Well, of course she did. She always thought about her. In the morning, and before going to sleep. When she was there, Sharon could barely taker her eyes off her. She didn't know how it was possible. That burning feeling, directed to... a _girl_. That burning feeling they call... love. No, it was unthinkable. She couldn't love a girl. It was something else, but she didn't know what. Walking along the corridoors, she eventually decided to go to the gardens, her quiet place. It was the summer, so she would be a little cold but not too much.

She reached the gardens after a few minutes of walking and a lot of thinking. She sat down on a bench and sighed. The night birds were out, and Sharon could hear howls hooting in the silence. The sounds somehow made her relax, as if they protected her from any harm. That though quickly disappeared as she heard a sound further away. She quickly blew out the candle and got up, her heart pounding in her chest.

"It's okay, it's me..."

The voice was familiar. Too familiar. Sharon tensed, and her breath quickened.

"Oh... Hello." she said, trying to sound relaxed.

She sat back down, and Tarja sat just a few centimetres from her. Foor the first time since they had met, Sharon felt really uneasy, and it was quite obvious. She swallowed nervously. After a few minutes, Tarja suddenly hugged her.

"It's going to be okay Sharon." she whispered into her ear. "I know my brother, he will be kind to you. You'll be okay."

Overwhelmed by a mixture of confusion and stress, Sharon sobbed.

"Shhh... Shhh..."

Tarja stroked her back, whilst Sharon cried on her shoulder. How did this woman know exactly what to say? She hadn't asked what was wrong, because obviously Sharon wouldn't have wanted to talk about it. She hadn't tried to distract her either, it wouldn't have worked and they would have been even more uneasy. No, she just hugged her and whispered some soothing words. How did she do that? How did she make her feel so special...?

"I'm sorry..." Sharon whispered in between loud breaths.

Tarja stayed quiet, and continued to stroke her back. there was nothing more to say. Sharon had wanted to tell her what she had chosen, but apparently Tarja already knew.

Sharon had gone back to bed later in the night, and she had cried herself to sleep. She didn't often do that. She was, in general, a tough woman, and didn't show her feelings to anyone. Tarja did something to her. Changed her in a manner she would never have expected. She had never met anyone like that before. When she was finally asleep, she didn't dream again, or at least she didn't remember her dreams in the morning. She got up, feeling much better though she had butterflies in herstomach. Today, she was going to talk to Timo and her father. As usual Sophie came to get her up and help her dress up. The whole, time, Sharon was completely silent, almost absent; Sophie, luckily, didn't ask any questions. She just helped her lady, and they both made a silent agreement to not talk about what had happened. When they were done, and Sharon felt beautiful enough - she didn't want to dress up for _him_ but she had to - the two women went to Timo's room where Sophie left to see the other maids. After taking a deep breath, Sharon knocked loudly. There was no answer. Sharon bit her lip and considered quickly leaging when a voice resounded through the door.

"Yes, come in."

Sharon slowly opened the door. She didn't know what to say, but he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Hello my lady, don't you look ravishing today?" He smiled sweetly at her. "in what honor have you come to see me this morning?"

Sharon swallowed painfully.

"My lord, I... (She cleared her throat.) I need to speak with you."

Timo walked to her and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"Of course, my little hummingbird. anything you desire." He spoke tenderly, with a voice that was almost hypnotising.

He knew exactly what he was doing, and so did she. He was seducing her, but to no avail. Sharon tried to restrain herself from shivering under his stroke. She turned away from him and walked, knowing he'd follow her. She walked outside once more, but not the same place as the night before. No, she would have thought back and been incapable of telling him. She would have thought of Tarja. When they were outside, she turned back to him and saw his smirk. "My lord, I have thought about your proposal. (His eyes shone brightly, and he still wore the same smirk.) And I have decided." She breathed in. "Yes. I will be your wife."

Timo looked at her passionately, but she could see something else in his eyes. Something that ressembled... Hunger. Hunger for power, and domination. She was suddenly scared, but managed to hide it. she hid her shaking hands behind her back.

"I knew you would soon accept... Sharon." He whispered in her ear. He then removed a strand of her dark hair from her face and cupped her face between his hands. He slowly leaned in. Sharon, revolted, took a step back and turned around. Timo chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." He smirked, then walked away, leaving Sharon alone, scared and cold inside.

The bow smoothly stroked the delicate strings, making a high-pitched pleasant sound. More notes. All combined, they formed music. Sharon's eyes were closed as she played to get some problems off her mind. It was quite effective, as she had to concentrate to play. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she stopped and opened her eyes. She couldn't see anyone. Odd.

"It's so beautiful..." a voice said.

Sharon jumped, almost letting go of her violin.

"Tarja! You scared me, don't creep up on me like that..." she sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Tarja murmured, biting her lip.

"It's-it's fine... Did you want something?" Sharon asked.

"Not really, I just really enjoy listening to you playing." The woman smiled.

Sharon smiled back, a sincere smile this time. She wanted to stay with Tarja some time, and tell her everything. Tell her about her problems, whatever was going through her mind. They both sat on what Sharon now called "their" bench, and Sharon told her. Told her she had accepted, but she didn't love him, she knew she didn't. She had only done it for her father. At first she didn't want to tell Tarja about that desire she had seen in Timo's eyes but she just spurted out everything, almost forgetting Timo was Tarja's brother. By the time she was finished, her scared feeling had come back, and she was cold inside. Tarja had listened the whole time, and without realising, had placed a hand on Sharon's lap. Sharon looked down at the hand, and didn't know what to think.

Suddenly she felt delicate fingers on her chin, and an unknown tatse on her lips. Her heart beat faster when she realised that unfamiliar tase was Tarja's lips on hers. This was it. This was what she had been feeling for the past days, that had seemed like centuries. Love. Love, for Tarja. Sharon felt like her heart was being shred into pieces. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her. Tarja eventually broke the kiss, wiping the tears from Sharon's cheeks.

"I love you."


End file.
